All Eds are Off
---- "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" is an upcoming 90-minute Ed, Edd n Eddy movie. In the movie the Eds set out on a quest to find Eddy's Older Brother. Plot The following was released on Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite, The3eds, on November 8, 2008, taken from the CN Block Party issue: :"Oh, Brother! Hold on to your Jawbreakers because Ed, Edd n Eddy are back this November withheld because it has been changed. In a brand new feature-length movie! This time Eddy has gone too far and pulled a prank that has the whole neighborhood gang after him. And only one person can save him... his legendary, never seen before, older brother! Cartoon Network kicks off the fun with a 'Best of Ed, Edd n Eddy' marathon and wraps up the night with a HUGE movie event! So round up your buddies for this hilarious premiere on withheld because it has changed at 7:00 pm on Cartoon Network!" An incorrect scheduling situation in the UK, in February 2009, gave fans more info about the movie, courtesy of Yahoo! TV Listings; :"After a scam goes badly wrong Ed, Edd and Eddy are forced to hightail it from the cul-de-sac. Panicked, Eddy suggests they hideout at his Brother's place at least until the dust settles. Agreeing, the Eds embark on an epic journey through uncharted territories to locate "Big Bro's" whereabouts ... unaware that the enraged neighborhood kids are tracking them down for a 'dork' pounding!" Release thumb|250px|right|The first trailer for the movie, in Danish.thumb|250px|right|The second trailer, part of a CN ad in Australia. The movie was completed on December 18, 2008, and wasn't in the hands of Cartoon Network until January 1. It is possible it will air in Spring or Summer 2009. The movie was planned to air first in Denmark, on March 29, 2009, but was not shown on the day, even though the first trailer for the movie (right) had been showing all week. A fan believed it would air on April 19th but still didn't air. The trailer shows the Eds all putting on some sort of rings while it shows some of the scenes of the movie, including Eddy's Brother's car (with Kevin hanging onto the window of the car) crashing out of Eddy's House, the Eds sailing a boat, and Sarah with a cardboard camera. A new Danish trailer was confirmed by AnimatEd from The3Eds on May 9, saying "A new trailer aired in Denmark, claiming that the movie would air sometime this month. I don't wanna start a news post about it until we know more, though." A trailer has also aired in Australia, showing other clips from the movie, only this is a trailer for new shows airing on CN in June. Scenes include the Eds on a cliff, Eddy rams Ed and Double D's heads together and the Eds in a field, Eddy sniffs Ed's jacket. Jack2468, an Australian user of The3Eds posted the Australian airdates of the movie on May 16 http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=111&p=450048#p450043, as the following: *'Premiere': Friday June 5, 2009 at 6:00pm *Repeats: **Friday, June 5 at 10:15pm **Saturday, June 6 at 10:30am **Saturday, June 6 at 8:00pm **Sunday, June 7 at 12:30pm Times are AEST (Australian Eastern Summer Time). Trivia *A lot of fans believe this is the final episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, yet there could be a season 7 due to the shortened season 6. *An online petition has been made to urge Cartoon Network to air the movie soon. http://www.petitiononline.com/ty4521/petition.html Category:Episodes